This invention relates generally to a composite wood article and its method of manufacture. More particularly, it relates to a composite wood article comprised of a plurality of triangular-shaped pieces that, when joined together and in final form, provide a rigid structural composite member suitable for many end uses.
In several prior art patents, for example the U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,654 to Hasenwinkle assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there are disclosed various processes whereby triangular-shaped pieces and/or sector-shaped pieces are utilized in the formation of composite wood articles. In view of the pertinent disclosure in the Hasenwinkle patent of several detailed cutting steps which are utilized for the practice of the process disclosed herein, the Hasenwinkle U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,654 is incorporated herein by reference to provide a complete disclosure of the present invention.
As the supply of large old-growth timber continues to be depleted, larger and larger amounts of smaller-sized, second, third, and subsequent growth timber will be converted into usable wood products. Since in the past it had been common practice with the large old-growth logs to have the freedom and flexibility to manufacture large-dimension wood products of various types, it is now necessary to conceive new products and methods of manufacture to convert the smaller-diameter logs into wood products that have the necessary dimensional and structural characteristics. The composite lumber article as disclosed in the aforementioned Hasenwinkle patent is one example of a composite lumber article that may be manufactured from small-diameter logs and then by utilizing a subsequent rejoining process, flexible final dimensions may be obtained.
The present invention provides for a great deal of flexibility in final product configuration. For example, the process can provide a central elongated aperture within the composite article and the aperture can then be used for many purposes such as for enclosing wires or other elements. If a sector-cutting process is employed to produce sector-shaped pieces that will then be utilized to manufacture the present composite article, the sectors can be sized accordingly to yield final composite article dimensions. There is also a degree of flexibility in providing strength characteristics for the final article in that the triangular-shaped pieces can be thicker if additional strength is desired.
Another desirable feature of the present invention is that the manufacturing process has the capability of utilizing less wood to develop the same cross-sectional shape as compared to prior art solid wood articles. When utilizing sector-shaped pieces cut from a log as opposed to large rectangular solid-sawn pieces, there is an inherent savings in wood volume. This savings in wood volume may be fully understood by referring to the aforementioned Hasenwinkle patent incorporated herein by reference.